jedipathfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Skelis
Tricksy Sith Lady Initial Disclosures Since surrendering herself to the Gadani Enclave on Hoth, Lord Skelis – or Teegan Valeron as she was once known – has provided numerous corrections and updates on our files on the Four Corners. She has also provided information on her own past, which allows us to understand her motivations more clearly. Much of this information cannot be directly verified, but should be considered accurate unless otherwise indicated. Report Details Lord Skelis was born on Dromund Kaas as Teegan Valeron, a few years before the outbreak of the Great Galactic War. Like almost all Force sensitive children, she was taken for training under a Sith master – in this case, a minor Sith Lord with the title of Lord Veretik. Teegan spent most of her early life training under her ruthless master, learning the basics of what it is to be Sith, and how to tap into and use the Force. By the time she reached her very early teens, Veretik was confident enough in his young apprentice’s abilities that he left her to manage his estate and continue her studies of the dark side through his extensive library. He, meanwhile, was called away by the demands of the war. During his time away, Teegan grew in power and confidence. She lorded over the estates as her master expected, whilst also researching and practising the Sith arts with every spare moment she had. At some point in her training, Skelis began to formulate a plan to betray and murder her master, intending to take his place as Lord of the estate, and to claim his titles and duties within the Empire. To this end, Skelis began to organise Veretik’s slaves to revolt when their master next returned to Dromund Kaas. The revolt worked perfectly; on Veretik’s return. Attacks began as he retired to his bed chambers, forcing the Sith to cut down his personal attendants. After that, he was regularly assaulted by other slaves, eventually forcing him from his rooms and into the corridors and hallways of his estate. After hours of fighting a near endless wave of his frenzied followers, Teegan stepped forwards to confront him. The battle was vicious and lengthy, the young Teegan managing to hold her own against the experienced and enraged – but tired – Sith Lord. Eventually though, Teegan’s inexperience caused her to misstep, and Veretik ended the duel, blasting her in the face with Force Lightning. Teegan says she remembers nothing after this until waking up in the jungles outside of Veretik’s estate, her face burned, and her body broken. She survived the encounter with her master somehow, and escaped beyond her master’s reach, sheltering for a short time in the jungles and surviving against the vicious beasts that dwelled within. It was during this time that she, wounded, unarmed and drained as she was, defeated a family brood of Yozusks. The creatures were nearly the end of her, but drawing deeply on the dark side allowed her to overcome them. It was this event that proved a turning point for Teegan. She decided that she would rise to overcome her challenges, and work to defeat her master. She fashioned the name Skelis and took it for her own, claiming the skull of one of the youngest Yozusks and fashioning it into the mask that would define her through her career as a Sith. With a new name and face, a new life, and new respect for the powers of the Dark Side, Skelis left Dromund Kaas and headed for the fringes of the Empire’s influence. There she began to collect information on her master, and learned of his association with the Four Corners. She has continued to collect information and undermine the actions of the Corners – particularly those of Veretik – since that time. Over the years, she also came into contact with the young Athentia on Nar Shaddaa and manipulated events so she would not only be taken to Korriban for Sith training, but also leave the world as Skelis’ companion. Skelis has made clear that it was never her intention to make Athentia her apprentice, but instead use her as a weapon against her former master. She taught Athentia nothing more than was needed to fulfil that task; honing her hatred and helping her perfect her affinity for the manipulation of fire – but teaching her nothing of the Sith and the deeper mysteries of the Force and the dark side. It is clear that Skelis carries a deep and burning hatred for her former master which has sustained her throughout her life since their duel. It is unclear however exactly why she resents him to the degree she does. It is possible that there is more to this story than we are being told – since the only source of information we have is of course Skelis herself. Perhaps further enquiries might yield more information. Things to Consider Skelis has proven herself to be more reliant on words, twisting them to her purpose, or withholding information until it suits her needs to reveal it. She has proven quite adept at manipulating others to her needs – a lesson the-then-Lord Veretik learned very well. She has only once – to our knowledge – drawn a blade against a member of our enclave, and then it seems only because she was pushed into doing so. Although she ultimately has not displayed her full range of skills, she is likely a dangerous opponent and should be treated as such. Given her history with Darth Veretik, and Darth Athentia, it may be possible to use information about them to guide a conversation into areas she would not normally discuss openly; or bait her into a misstep, should this prove necessary. Most recent information Lord Skelis recently escaped from secure quarters aboard the Harmony. Although a tracking device was placed on the shuttle she and her agent used to escape, we do not currently have a fix on her location. If encountered in the field, efforts should be made to recapture her where possible, and where the potential for loss of life can be avoided.